


Private Affair

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Morning Sex, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi spend some days in Maurizio’s house…





	1. For (y)our eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added.

Maurizio likes to say he's not workaholic, but still, he finishes his breakfast and goes straight to his office to organize his email inbox.

Too focused on if the dozens of messages without answers were important, Sebastian walks in, without an announcement. It takes a little longer to be noticed.

“Good morning. Already up?”

Rubbing his eyelids, he yawns, only on white briefs.

“Yes. I’m horny”

Saying that, he straddles on the older's lap, rubbing his perky ass.

Rearranging Sebastian, they start to kiss, unhurriedly. Full of tenderness, Maurizio smooches the pale neck, burying his face in it and telling Vettel how special he is.

Crazy how life worked out, the reason of many wet dreams was right there, starving for love, merging the eyelashes so tightly that makes the Italian worry if it's not hurting.

The stubble against the delicate skin brings goosebumps, which makes the younger gasp at the unexpected reaction, holding both sides of Arrivabene’s face, going as far as physically allowed.

Mauri touches the surface of his boxers, hearing a beautiful sigh in response. The action is repeated, over and over, until someone protests.  
  
“Stop teasing me”

Without words, he pulls down the underwear, firmly holding the hardness between Seb’s thighs. He does an effort to stay quiet, but falls apart.

“Be as loud as you wish”, Mau whispers, pinching the nipples, then capturing the erupting surface with his lips.

Naturally obeying, the voice gets more audible, echoes reaching the office walls. Catching some air, the older studies Sebastian's expression: blushed cheeks, coy grin, rosy lips and the most mesmerizing irises he ever laid eyes on.

Knowing his role, the younger stands up, then, sinks to his knees right in front of Maurizio. His soft hand slides up his pants, already feeling his half hard dick. Cupping the smaller hand, the Italian looks down and pulls out with a deadly stare.

“You want this?”

Seb nods, licking his own lips. Pretending to be not bothered, he challenges.

“Ask nicely”

Rolling the marvelous eyes, he mutters a “please”. Far from imploring, yet drowning in desire.

Caressing the back of the neck, Maurizio admires the patience that Sebi has with him, completely submitted to getting him fully hard, never mattering if it took more time, due to the age.

“Oh baby”, he breathlessly groans, dick throbbing inside Seb's mouth. “So gorgeous”

Smiling, Seb's face illuminates at the compliment. Continuing to put on a show, his tongue massages the tip of Mauri's cock. Thick lips are all over the length, delicately suckling whilst grasping the base.

Inclining his head, Vettel's mouth engulfs the swollen balls. Sprawling the legs, Maurizio is abandoned in the moment. Facing the ceiling, he thinks about anything that can distance himself from an unavoidable peak.

Then, without further ado, Sebastian swallows it down, making sure the team principal's head would spin, out of control. His boss whimpers, pulling away.

“Come here”

Raising up, Sebastian leans for a kiss. His mouth is sinfully wet with pre-cum and spit, and both love how it tastes. Teeth clashing, lips bitten, tongues brushing, anything orally done to please.

Sitting on the work desk, the German spreads the legs, giving something so Mau could say he was alive. The way his ass is eaten almost makes him cry.

Attempting to ride his face and lusciously begging for more, the neediness is unbearable, obligating Mauri to do something else to satisfy him.

Rubbing their cocks together in one hand, he touches the another man’s hip bones with large digitals, silently keening to keep the wonderful friction on him. In response, the driver scrapes his nails on Arrivabene’s tattooed skin.

“Come for me, Sebastian.”

Releasing tension, his cock pulsates between his fist. The slickness only eases Mauri’s climax, starting to wet his stomach.

That's when he looks upon Seb’s shoulder, realizing Kimi is watching them, since God knows when. Coming harder, he finds relief on Seb's collarbones, sucking countless hickeys.

The Finn walks away, with lust written on his pupils...


	2. Speed Dial

It becomes supposedly easy to notice when a phone has the nickname “red hot line”, that everything, from a dropped tool to complex issues, is under his control. 

Before picking up, Maurizio gazes at the number displayed. Someone from a certain vermillion team…

Letting a rinsed cup inside the dishwasher, he swipes the screen.

“Hello…”

An exciting voice welcomes back. By the tone, Mau already can tell it would be a long conversation. Mattia Binotto on the other side.

Showing some compassion, the Swiss builds an apology. Despite so many disagreements, the older loses the ability of discerning if the comment consists of sarcasm or true concernment with wellness.

“Sorry for interrupting your vacations, but we have some unfinished work”

Using all will power to sound the most interested possible, the team principal elaborates around the problem, placing a free hand on the table.

“What do you mean?”

The update, he hears back. But didn't they solve it before the summer break, confirmed even by the engineers?

Sighing, he pulls a chair, sitting and wishing that all the mobile signal stops working for a lifetime. He politely reminds.

“We already treated about that”

Placing his forehead against the cool marble, Mauri considers finishing the call without explanations, because the reply starts and everytime they're in a similar situation, the rant is Oscar worthy.

Ignoring would be easier.

The idea of labeling someone a  _ cunt  _ never ran into him _ ,  _ however Mattia didn't feel as heavenly as it, so the possibility easily goes away. Slightly moving on his seat, his legs aren't anymore under the dinner table.

Observing his own sandals, he practically begs to be released from the technical sermon.

Too concentrated on which psychological trick he could use to quit the dialogue (at that point, a monologue), Mauri is unaware of Kimi and Sebastian entering the kitchen, with hungry eyes.

Feeling a poke on his left shoulder, he turns around, still in place.

Vettel rests on the dinner table, playfully kicking the air, barefoot. Hair curling up at the top of that lovely head, with a pinkish tone colouring his features. Grey t-shirt fitting him so well, complementing the tight black shorts.

The Finn has his hips between the hairless knees, nails fondling Vettel's face, drawing imaginary traces on the expression lines. Pretty body inside of navy blue slacks and nothing else.

Completely losing track of reality, Sebastian enters an almost hypnotic state. Staring at his lover starts to be equivalent to magical powers.

In the very next minute, they're sensually kissing. Feeling a soft tongue entering his mouth, Seb whines and pulls Raikkonen’s hair, intoxicated by his scent. Something with lavender that makes him stiff quickly. He feels the strands a little wet, however that doesn't bother him.

Whispering in Finnish, Kimi has Sebastian delightfully moaning on his arms, not too loud, otherwise he's going to be caught up in the middle of a business call.

Struck, the Italian noisily exhales, glancing at the whole moment. It was so unfair to watch the two making out without boss them up!

Adjusting the slightest bit of his shorts, nothing is forbidden between the three of them.

Having enough of Arrivabene's beautiful suffering, the German suggests, hiding Kimi's ear between both of his hands.

“Let's give him some”

Agreeing, the Finnish walks towards him. Seb follows up, leaving the table he's been on.

Dropping his knees to the cold floor, Sebastian is the first to act, rubbing his cheek on the inner part of Maurizio's thighs, handsomely asking for permission.

Hushed, Mauri undoes the waistband of his shorts, revealing a hardening cock. Eyes darkening, mutely calling for some action.

The younger envelops plumpy lips on it. Kimi joins, fondling the hairy balls then connecting his tongue to the skin by a thin line of spit.

High on pleasure watching the two submissive drivers with needy eyes and obscene amounts of firm flesh between the tiny lips, he hears a question.

“Are you there? You sound a little wrecked…”

“I'm fine, thank you for your concern”, he snaps back, praying that those little slurping noises could only be heard between themselves. His colleague still talks, persistently.

Sebastian gently drains the head of Maurizio's dick, already feeling pre cum hitting his throat. Accentuating the Italian's enjoyment, Raikkonen explores further, licking a sensitive part behind the balls.

Usually, he fights every sensation, makes both guys beg for a taste of him. But today, Mau comes undone while holding Seb's head.

“Since you're not paying attention, goodbye”

The older practically mimics a goodbye, as he sees the duo swapping cum with their tongues, white liquid falling on the floor and filling their stomachs.

Hanging up, he weakly grunted.

“My beautiful boys…” his cock twitches, beginning to soft.

They crawl in Arrivabene’s lap, kissing him with open mouths and sharing an intimate taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattia Binotto is cute and seems to be a lovely person, and I wanted him to be a part of this fiction, lol. For lawful purposes, I don't own them and I don't profit from it.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I miss Mauri as a team principal. But that's life :(

Sunlight presses a flaming kiss to linen curtains. A scalding air skips the window. Barely eight o'clock at the moment, a sedentary body tingles.

The perception comes from someone who already knows he finished a sleep cycle, yet resists the urge of awakening.

His messy toupee announces the beginning of a lazy day, professional obligations completely absent. Bliss.

Soon as he opens the eyes, Kimi innocently bats his eyelashes, Italian sounding the prettiest on the Finn's vocal chords.

_ “Buongiorno, amore” _

How gifted.

Brilliant sun rays touch the very pale skin, some drops of water slides all the way down. Eyes gleaming, divine smile.

Recognizing the scent, Maurizio remembers of  _ that _ bottle of vanilla shower gel, same brand they used in a shared shower for the first time.

To notice he's wearing nothing doesn't help either. Highly tempted, Arrivabene conducts the younger to lay down.

For a couple of minutes, all the Finn can do is to caress his boss’ face: lurking around the eyes, lips, booping the large nose, naivety reflecting on Mauri’s soft murmurs.

“Naughty boy. Already naked and we didn't even get started”

After the whispers, Kimi feels his earlobe being sucked. A gentle foreplay that goes straight to his cock, hardening with need.

Crawling on top of him, he inclines towards the team principal, sweetly biting his upper lip. Losing themselves among French kisses, they don't care about morning breath.

Elaborated movements into each other's mouths are explicit confessions of the reciprocal desire.

Rocking back and forth the younger body, the heat seems like the devil is calling them, but, the Finn freezes the couple right there. In Mauri's eyes, the blond is the embodiment of sexuality, appealing to any gender.

“Close your eyes”

Orange color still reaches the closed eyelids. Capriciously undressed, it's impossible to hide a physical arousement.

The instinct of blinking still remains present, but no peeking.

Trousers removed, mouth stuffed up. The ambience's quietness is replaced with praising plus a litany of pornographic sounds.

Naturally, power runs on the Brescian's veins, reason why he attempts to hold up the exotic Nordic in place.

“Hands off me”

Wailing, Kimi keeps on slurping, swallowing, choking around on a thick dick.

When Mauri is allowed to glance back at the promiscuity, Sebastian is there, wearing a long t-shirt that covers half of his ass, and an underwear squeezing everything.

Regaining familiarity with the reality, Maurizio rests both hands behind the two necks, watching them taking turns on who gives the wettest threat, with plenty of tricks.

Kimi rests the tip of his dick between kiss-bruised lips, sensitive to all the pre cum trickling, whilst Seb finds a spot between Mau's hole and balls, not giving a care if he presses their heads further, a proof he's enjoying the exploitation.

Dizzy from a double blowjob, it's a good time to return the favor.

He loves the different personalities but very similar reactions, how both respect the hungriness drawn on the brown pupils, pretending to be in control. However, quickly their cheeks are on the Italian's face. The banquet waters Maurizio's mouth, pushing his face _ there,  _ willing to help. 

Sebastian complains, pledging to be released. Which isn't conceded by the team principal. Nibbling on his ass, he speaks in a velvety tone.

“Not yet, not yet…”

Trying to equally divide his attention, Maurizio caresses the German's curves, mesmerized.

Spreading Kimi's thighs with the other one and leaning towards, it's merciless and drenching how the Finn is savoured. Mau growls, working a talented tongue around the tight musculature, humming his purplish balls, then goes back to slick his shaved hole. Easy to make the younger quiver.

“Fuck me, daddy”

“Oh, baby”, he licks the strong clavicle, guiding Räikkönen to lay down on his stomach, doing the same with Vettel. “I will”

Using both hands, two pairs of three fingers penetrates their asses. Backing it up, Kimi and Seb encourage him to bust them wide. Without proper foreplay, they could be really sore.

Smearing cold lubricant on himself, the oldest of them let the condoms aside. The mission remains clear: demolish one by one, purging tensions in boiling lust.

Once he's inside the Finnish, the younger squints his eyes shut. Kimi can't quite define if that stinging was pain or plain discomfort, yet, groans at the preliminary sensation. Pushing out, Kimi and Maurizio almost merge into one, aiming to mend the initiation. 

Sebastian stimulates the spectacle, gently approximating his secret lovers, gazing at the exotic view.

Mewling under his breath, Maurizio puts the tip, and slams most of his length into him. Crossing both arms across the other's chest, there's no way out.

Pounding harder, Maurizio violently thrusts, now grasping the narrow hips, fingerprints dipping the pale skin, leaving marks that wouldn't easily disappear.

“Oh, Mauri!”, he twists the bed fabric, voice carrying a horny hoarseness, “You fuck me so good...”

Unsuccessfully, Kimi tries to hold it down, curves sticking with sweat on the oldest of them. Meanwhile, the Italian dictates the pace, watching him slide on the opulent mattress.

Not muffling any sounds, it's loud how the domination is desired. Indulging in catch the pink lips with his own, Mau tears each ass cheek apart, managing to get deeper than before.

The Finn’s complexion vividly flushes, glistening like jewelry.

Tears stick to the tiny eyelashes, mouth erotically open, body collapsing of pleasure. He's been wishing sex for so long, and at the present moment, all Mauri thinks revolves around how surreal the universe can be.

Underneath, soothing words are spoken from above, melodically. A overstatement to ask about enjoyment, deepness, proximity of a orgasm, when one knows how sensitive Kimi can be.

“Harder, harder!”, he enthusiastically shouts, the closest of a scream that his voice can manage, nails now scratching the sheets. No, the chief can't give it away immediately.

Not without a little sobbing and prostration.

To avoid an accidental creampie, Mau mentally searches for an ideal strategy that holds up his desire, face the ceiling, organize employees of the pit lane by alphabetical order, world champions by year…

_ Anything. _

Kimi's whole structure weakens. He's thankful for the current position, sprawled out, laid down and exposed, with Maurizio hitting from behind like his life relied on it. Silencing an “oh my gosh”, the Italian presses his mouth on an impressed Finnish.

Parting ways, Sebastian's turn begins. Spreading the toned legs and kissing right on the middle of Vettel's ass, he can't stop Kimi from touching himself, although the warning is clear.

“Wait for me”, he hisses between thick thighs, a little suffocated by them, but not complaining. Panting, his chest burns, thanks to smoking supplies. Some saliva runs over his chin after preparing Seb for what's next. Wiping it, Mau kneels on the bed again, ready to be a pleaser.

Entering him, Sebastian firstly behaves like he can't take some inches of cock within. After a few words of encouragement, it becomes the opposite.

Accelerating, Arrivabene stretches the tight ass in a enviable way, hearing wet noises every now and then, pulling the dirty hair and jerking off Kimi, overwhelmed by the two simultaneous activities.

“Daddy”, Sebastian whimpers, looking back at him. “Wish you could put your balls inside me”

“Goddamn, baby”, Mauri retorts, the perverse vocabulary making him even harder. “Me too…”

Glancing at how the Finn satisfies himself, Maurizio focuses on finishing what they started. Still banging Sebby, he also moves the fingertips up and down his length, telling him to not come until said so, but loves the disobedience.

Bursting cum on their hands, Räikkönen slumps back on the mattress, as his spent cock lies on his belly, remaining hard and now dripping wet. Offering his digitals to be cleaned up, nothing is wasted.

Shoving his tongue inside Arrivabene's mouth, it's too good to deny it.

He yearns to drip inside their throats, but the muscles clashing on him steadily claims to be flooded. About to give their boys a cumshot, his wrists are held in the moment he's pulling out.

“Daddy, come inside us”, Sebastian begged, ruffling the silver hair.

Cupping his ass, Kimi lustfully nods, conceiving the consetiment he needs.

Starting to fill up the youngest of them, the older screams in ecstasy.

Removing himself while cumming, Maurizio invades Kimi's ass, burying his swollen cock inside. It's so slippery that after a while, slides out by itself.

Turning Sebastian's body around, the team principal is glad to see how the friction against the sheets made him come as well. Kissing his lips, he whimpers when Kimi joins them. As they breath out, Seb's stomach practically announces he skipped breakfast for morning sex.

“ _ What?”,  _ he says with a pouty face, when both pretend to judge him. “I need food!"

Laughing, Maurizio says, agreeing with the request.

“So, let's grab something to eat”


	4. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA, I'm still missing Maurizio.

A Saturday without surprises.

Sebastian had drunk mostly of the alcohol available, which easily knocked him out. Maurizio had the noble task of placing the boozy body in a close bed.

When he returned to the yard, Kimi still remains a competition to be beaten, under a sky of a million dazzling stars.

Strange to outsiders, to imagine a Finnish man without stereotypes, tasting fancy wines instead of cheap vodkas, trying to identify the remarkable traces of tanines and how to harmonize a certain type of grape with different foods.

He’s unpretentiously dressed, barefoot and shirtless, with shorts tighter than the previous years, where Mauri would even be able to count some ribs appearing on the pale flesh. Now, Kimi has more curves, while still maintaining a sportive frame.

“Try this”

Maurizio handles another bottle, and by the view, Kimster already notices the lavishness of that specific one, taking a time to absorb what he’s visualizing.

Grabbing the corkscrew, he does a single effort to open it. Finishing the procedure, he transfers the dark liquid to a wine decanter, waiting for a few minutes.

Soundless, brown irises try to dart a glance at the movement.

Not quick enough to escape boundless, blue ones. Holding the gaze for some seconds, Mau does more than look at the younger man. He notices.

Tiny expression lines under the short eyelashes. Purple, yet delicate dark circles. Blue eyes scanning the wine label. Fingertips gently moving around the glass package. Wind brushing just the slightest bit of his blond hair. Feet fondling the wooden bench.

Unaware of seduction techniques, Kimi attempts to remove a skin off his lips. Sneering, he challenges Maurizio’s attention.

It’s plain the painless flirtation pays off.

A phone inside of a red case buzzes, breaking the atmosphere. Arrivabene rolls his eyes. He opens the red squad group on a certain application.

Sighing, he types a few words. Putting it back on the table, he’s remorseful.

"Sorry, these factory guys can't give me a rest"

Gulping from the closest glass, Kimi speaks close to his face, with the characteristic tone.

“I have an idea”

"Tell me"

Tilting the head in the house’s direction, he slowly suggests.

"Let's go to the couch"

Without resistance, they follow their fate, not wishing to catch nothing on television, neither be caught.

Forgetting some things at the hallway, Mau doesn’t wait until they’re acquainted with the living room. Instead, he pins the Finn against a wall, holding Räikkönen’s pulses behind his back with one hand, twisting their tongues together.

Observing Kimi’s eyes wide shut, a perfect sight gains meaning. Perceiving low moans, he goes as further as humanly possible, willing to make him feel in his chest, now rising in quick intervals, almost desperate for air.

The liquor softened even more his lover’s lips. Brushing his thumb over them, he experiences some sweetness, freeing Kimi’s hands. Wrapping his arms around the Italian boss, the Finnish surrenders, a rush of lust running through inked flesh.

They start to move, searching the couch without exactly looking for it, bumping into things while making out. Finally finding it, Mauri sits down.

Räikkönen’s body calmly descends, kneeling on the carpet. Providing him some cushions, the older’s desire is to provide knee pads, to keep the youngster forever on that passive position.

Surprisingly, he’s not going for his belt.

Kissing the left leg, then the calf, ankles and the top of Mauri’s foot, Kimi has an overwhelmed expression.

Attempting to maintain eye contact, he also encounters relief in humping one of the pillows given to him, brief groans leaving his throat every now and then.

Sucking his big toe, Kimi listens to a few growls, which automatically boosts self confidence. Not doing it individually, the fetish becomes an experiment, suckling two or three toes at once.

Arrivabene’s feet are tanned, large, displaying some age signs, but well taken care of. Nails clipped, clean and perfectly pedicured. And the Italian never knew, until now, how badly he needed it.

Widening the legs, Mauri discards his t-shirt and pants, reacting like the air conditioned broke in a steamy afternoon, hot and heavy.

"Fuck", he suffers in putting into words, mostly because anything Kimi did, fucking turned him on. But, that worshipping, was the ultimate fantasy.

Staring under the seat, he swears by everything he’s getting drunker with the reflexion within Kimi’s icy eyes, contemplating as the younger man licks the ball of his foot, then brings the tongue to the Achilles heel, doing anything unexpected with the extremities of his body.

Trying to not be pushy, the Brescian sighs.

“Ah, baby, give me yours”

Climbing on the sofa, Kimi offers his left foot.

Mau takes a time to appreciate them, looking at the second toe with a little different length when compared to the first one, sensing how soft the sole is, but not too sensitive to tickles.

Starting to devour it like a melting candy, he French kisses each one of the Finn’s toes, diving his tongue in between them. Hearing divine whines, his tongue traces marvelous maps, treating it as the most precious thing in the universe.

Kimi enjoys the distraction to place the right foot on Maurizio’s erection. Giving into the moment, he leans back, entirely granting the power Kimi yearns over his sexual control.

Disrobing off any embarrassment, the driver watches as Mauri presses himself with more strength. Quickly, the older’s cock throbs under his foot arch, little wet spots appearing on his beige shorts. The face is undeniable, of someone who came during foreplay.

Still processing the climax, Räikkönen fondles the sensitive part, beautifully begging.

“I’m so close. Suck me off”

The boss pulls the waistband down, separating the tiny lips and just letting him explore.

Grabbing a fist of silver hair, his orgasm arrives, sloppily. Swallowing everything, Maurizio secretly loves seeing him falling apart, due to overdue pleasure.

“Thought you would come all over my feet”, Kimi chuckles. Mau partially agrees.

“It’s Italian leather. Can’t risk it”

“But I’m worth the risk”

Smooching the sweaty forehead, he murmurs, truly tired. “Yes, you are”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a creation of my fertile imagination. I don't own anyone mentioned here. I don't profit financially from it. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
